Konan is Hurt
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Piece of crap title, I know. Anyways, this is a Konan/Sasuke story. Sonan I guess. Past Hidan/Konan. Hidan and Konan are married, and Sasuke is Konan's best friend. Hidan is abusive, and when he almost kills Konan, Sasuke decides enough is enough. Abuse, so if you no like, just continue scrolling on whatever you're using. There's fluff, angst, and more. What more can you ask for?


Konan scowled slightly as she prepared her husband's dinner. 'Of course I'm not going to get any. Again.' She thought bitterly as she stirred a boiling pot of potatoes around.

She turned around to get his beer from the fridge and smiled slightly as she thought about seeing her best friend Sasuke later. Her and Sasuke had been friends since kindergarten, ever since she slapped him for taking her crayons. After that, the two of them had been inseparable, through everything. Even now, when she lived with her 'loving husband' Hidan, they still saw each other almost everyday. Not that he knew anything about how she lived. Oh no, he would pitch a fit and worry too much, and Konan didn't want that.

She startled out of her thoughts when she heard the potatoes begin to boil over in their pot. Konan whirled around, panic filling her, and she immediately turned the burner off, praying that Hidan hadn't heard it. When nothing happened, she sighed in relief and turned to grab the beer, but was stopped by a large hand yanking her wrist forward. She was slammed into the wall and she raised her other hand to shield her face, but it was caught as well. Konan looked up into purple eyes and winced as his grip grew tighter on her hands. "Was that the sound of something burning in here?" Hidan growled out.

She shook her head fearfully and moved to take her hands back, when he slammed her back into the wall. Pain raced up to her head and she became dazed as he repeated his question. She didn't answer and he howled in rage, shoving her down to the floor. Konan shook and gazed up terrified at him, ignoring the throbbing in her body. "H-Hidan I-I didn't burn a-anything!" She finally stuttered out.

He glowered at her and she shrank back from him. Hidan grabbed the pot of still hot water off the stove and held it menacingly above her. "You fucking answer me when I fucking ask you something the first time Konan!" He yelled, dumping the almost boiling water over her.

Konan screamed as the water burned her skin, feeling intense pain wash through her. She curled up on her side, panting and soaked, before a sinking feeling entered her heart. She wasn't supposed to scream. Her face paled in fear and she looked up to see Hidan shaking with rage. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Hidan I d-didn't mean t-to!" She said, barely keeping her voice steady.

Hidan's face twisted in disgust and he reached forward and yanked her up by her hair, ignoring her cries of pain. "So you wanna scream do you? I'll give you something to scream about then." He ground out.

He then proceeded to beat Konan harshly and with no mercy. Every time she cried out, he slammed his feet and fists harder into wherever he could reach. Thud, thud, thud, over and over into her body. Eventually, she mustered up the courage to try and get out, so when he brought his foot forward to kick her again she caught it with her hands clumsily. Konan twisted it to the side and he fell forward. She darted up and tried to run, but waves of dizziness hit her and she swayed unsteadily in her feet, pain running up and down her body.

Hidan growled loudly as he stood up and jerked Konan's arm back, once again slamming her into the wall. She gasped slightly as pain crashed down onto her, and tried to pull away from him. He pinned her arms to the wall and glared down at her. "So you thought you were going to leave did you? You're not going fucking anywhere Konan. But don't worry, I have something special lined up for you" he sneered.

Fear burned through her like acid, and Konan screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get someone's attention. Hidan released her arms and locked his now free hands around her throat. Her scream cut off abruptly, and Konan yanked on his hands to no avail. Amber eyes went wide with panic and she kicked out at him, desperate to get away. _No no no! I have to get out of here! I can't breathe dammit!_ But it was no use. His grip tightened and her vision went dark around the edges, as her lungs began to burn for air inside of her. She fought harder, terror tightening around her heart. Nothing. He didn't even budge. He squeezed harder, and she felt her face turn red and pressure slammed into her head. She was out of air. Her body began to shut down, and she slumped slightly against the wall, her struggles ceasing. Grinning sadistically, Hidan watched as her movements faltered, and then stopped completely. Konan's eyes slid shut, and her heart slowed. Her lungs were screaming for air and her body wasn't much better. _I hope… Sasuke forgives me…_ were her last thoughts before she was gone.

When her arms dropped and her actions stopped, Hidan dropped her to the ground, kicked her lifeless body, and grumbled as he grabbed his keys. "Guess I'm fuckin' eatin' out... Food'll be better than this dumb bitches food..." And with that, he left.

*Time Skip*

Sasuke waited at home, nervously checking out his window every two seconds it seemed. Konan was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago, and Konan was never late. He called her twice and left one message, and texted her five times. He was worried... He didn't know what was going on. He sighed and decided to go see Konan himself. He picked up his coat, keys, and got himself into his car and drove to her house. Her car was gone... Maybe she already left?

Sasuke pulled into the driveway and walked to the door. He knocked and the door opened. This was not right. He pushed open the door all the way and walked in, his acute sense of smell picked up the putrid smell of blood. He started to panic. "Konan?... Konan-chan?" He followed the smell of blood and gasped as he saw Konan struggling to pick her bloody self up off the ground.

"Konan!" Sasuke ran over to Konan and helped her up and looked around.

It didn't seem there was a robbery... And there was cold water all over the floor. Konan was bloody and soaked. "Konan, what the hell happened...?" Sasuke picked her up and set her in the chair and moved her hair out of the way, taking in the numerous injuries across her body. Fear and worry caused his chest to tighten and he whispered, "Konan...?"

"Sasuke... We have to leave, you have to leave, if Hidan finds you here alone with me like this..."

Sasuke stroked her hair and froze slightly when he saw dark bruises forming on her neck. So someone had tried to kill her. His blood began to boil. "What happened Konan? Where's Hidan at?" He questioned quietly.

She tensed, and shook slightly. "Hidan...he-he..." Her voice was unsteady as she answered him.

At that moment, the front door flung open. "Konan, who the fuck did you call here, you God damn stupid bitch!?"

Sasuke stood up protectively in front of Konan and assumed a defensive position in front of her.

"Oh, this kid. Jesus Christ, get the fuck out of here, faggot. That's my bitch, not yours." Hidan's words were slurred and Sasuke could tell he was drunk.

"Are you the one who did this to her, then?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. The guy Konan married... Was abusive? There was no way. Konan was too smart for that...right?

"Heh heh. Whatcha gonna do if I was, pretty boy? Gonna use your skinny little body 'n' do somethin' about it?" He wiped his mouth because he was starting to drool and took another drink out of the bottle in his hand. He wiped his mouth again. "You probably couldn't even take my dick, beanpole."

"Well," Sasuke said, "that's good, because I don't want to."

Hidan sneered at Sasuke. "Smart ass," Hidan came at Sasuke, but stumbled awkwardly because he was drunk.

Sasuke slipped around Hidan and trip-threw him. Nodding in satisfaction at his passed-out body, he carefully picked up Konan and ran out to his car. He set her into the passenger seat, making sure not to jostle her too much. Sasuke climbed into his seat and turned towards her.

He moved his hands to help her with the buckle. "I've got it." Konan nodded, fumbling with the belt but eventually buckling it. During that time, Sasuke had already started the car and was driving off, going to the hospital.

"Konan, did Hidan do this to you? Like legit?" He glanced at her and then placed his gaze back onto the road.

Konan, unfortunately, nodded and sighed. "Thank God for you, Sasuke... He'd probably have killed me if you hadn't come along..." She rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Konan, if you're going to do that, at least talk to me. Repeat what I'm saying or talk about your pets, just talk." Sasuke was so worried right now, he could not have her freaking die in the car. "Also, can you stop bleeding on the seat? People don't like sitting in bloody seats."

Konan shook her head slowly and chuckled slightly. "You have no idea exactly how much I hate you," she wheezed a little bit, and Sasuke glanced at her again worriedly, "I hate you more than I hate your duck-ass hair."

Sasuke scoffed, trying to keep the conversation going. "Duck-ass hair? I will inform you properly that my hair does not, in any way, shape, or form, resemble the arse of a duck."

Konan smiled. "Does too." She murmured.

Sasuke looked over at her and shook her by her arm gently. "Hey, don't you go and do anything stupid now," he put his hand back onto the steering wheel but looked between the road and Konan frequently as he drove into the hospital parking lot, worry making him terrified that she wouldn't wake up if he didn't.

"Especially not, since we're already here." He parked and shouted to those who were standing in wait for the next ER patient and they helped place Konan onto a stretcher and bring her onto a bed inside and then finally, the emergency room itself.

The doctors instructed Sasuke to wait, and so he did. He anxiously waited for news on Konan, but made sure to keep calm on the outside. After a while, another doctor came to speak with him. "Are you the girl's husband, boyfriend, what?" He asked, getting his pen ready.

"Uh... Just a friend."

He wrote something down. "Were you the one who did this to her?" He looked up at Sasuke accusingly.

"Hell no! Her stupid ass boyfriend did that to her! Husband, whatever..." Sasuke put his hands on his hips and then crossed them.

The doctor nodded and put his pen away. "In any case, she's all patched up. She should stay here overnight, though, and you should contact the authorities. It's probably be smart not to let her go back home to that man, either."

"Well, obviously. She'll get killed if she goes back there. She'll stay with me."

"Whatever is best for her, sir." The doctor nodded and began walking away.

"Uh, can I see her?"

"Do you have eyes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He shook his head and paused for a moment to let the other doctor get out of his eyesight before making the journey all the way to Konan's room. As he opened the door, he gently rapped his knuckles on the door. "Hey," he said softly, quietly and slowly coming in. Konan turned her head and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she said smiling. "You came."

"Please," he scoffed, sitting down next to her on the bed. "They wouldn't let me leave." He looked at her affectionately, and examined her wounds covertly.

"You stayed because you love me and you know it."

Sasuke smiled sadly and held Konan's hand and stroked it softly with his thumb. "Oh, Konan..." He whispered. "You're the one who doesn't know."

"Huh?"

Sasuke turned and looked away, placing his hands in his lap. "Why didn't you tell me he was doing this kind of thing to you?"

Konan was silent.

"You don't even trust me." There was so much anger in his voice, but Konan knew it wasn't aimed towards her.

"Sasuke, no, of course I trust you. But.. That's why I didn't tell you," she adjusted in her seat to see Sasuke's face better. "I knew if I told you, you would've helped me. Or worried until I let you help me. Either way, you would've gotten your way..." She spoke quietly, half because it hurt to speak any louder and half because she wanted to come off as being gentle and understanding.

"Why would you let someone do something like that to you? You would never take shit like that from someone! I mean- c'mon! I stole your crayons and you smacked me like you were my pimp!" Sasuke looked at Konan with one of those "I'm just too confused right now" faces.

Konan giggled. "He wasn't like that when I married him. He was a wonderful man when I married him, but it was soon after I did marry him, he basically turned into the devil himself." She shook her head. "An angel married the devil."

Sasuke muttered, "My angel..."

Konan heard exactly what he said but pretended she didn't. She was a married woman, she couldn't just suddenly switch her mind... And as if Sasuke had read her mind, he stood up and said, "We've known each other for years, why didn't you marry me!?" He looked so hurt.

"Sasuke..."

"I love you, Konan, with all my heart. Every day I come and see you and I just want to hold you and kiss you and make all your bad days disappear, but I can't, 'cause you got some other guy attached to you. You don't really even love him, Konan, look at what he does to you." Sasuke gestured to Konan's entire body.

Konan stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"I want you to marry me, Konan, and we'll have baby ducklings together and I'll never hurt you and every day, I'll call you beautiful and 'my angel' and-" Sasuke stopped as he could feel a frog forming in his throat. He could feel the tears, as well, but halted them as best he could. Which was good enough, considering they weren't falling. "Konan... I love you." Sasuke looked straight into Konan's eyes, and Konan felt like Sasuke was seeing straight into her soul, her very being, and reading past every defense she had against her true feelings. "Don't you feel the same?"

Konan remained speechless. And then, eventually... "I love you, too. I'd kiss you, but..." She smiled shyly. She had a patch on her cheek that would get in the way of Sasuke.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Oh, Ducky," she searched Sasuke's eyes. "Of course I will."

Sasuke smiled and jumped up and threw his hands into the air. "Hah! I'm gettin' married! Oooh, my God. What are we going to do about Hidan?"

Konan tilted her head. "I was thinking a simple divorce would do."

"Well, okay. Yeah. I can help you with that. You come stay with me and I'll pay for everything." Sasuke was so excited, nodding along with just about every syllable.

"Sasuke, you say it like it's so easy. I have to have Hidan sign papers, as well." She spoke in a sort of wise, motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of that. Don't you worry about it. You won't have to do a thing. I got people." He sat down and took Konan's hand again. "How old are you again, Konan?"

"819."

"Heh heh, right." Sasuke just smiled at her, gazing at her angelic face.

Konan blushed a little bit and looked around awkwardly. "W-what...? Is there something wrong? Is my eye swelled up weird or something?"

"Oh, no. I was only noticing how gorgeous you look still, even after you've been beaten senseless." Sasuke smiled sweetly.

"Tch, that's not very funny, Sasuke." Konan replied, rolling her eyes but smiling anyway.

Sasuke continued to grin and leaned forward towards her ear. "But it's true." He whispered, and smiled wider when a cherry blush spread across her face.

"Don't lie Sasuke," she said suddenly, looking down slightly, "I'm not ugly, but I know I'm not beautiful."

Sasuke frowned. Konan shouldn't be thinking like that. After all, she was an angel. His beautiful, amazing angel. He gently took her face and turned her back to him. "Hey. Don't ever say that. You're beautiful Konan, in every single way. Why would you say that? Did he tell you that?" He murmured softly.

She blushed again, and then nodded. "Well he was wrong." He said firmly.

He let his hand drop and slid it into her own, squeezing faintly. Sasuke leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her unbandaged cheek. Her face turned redder and she resembled a tomato, before she smiled and in turn pressed her lips carefully onto the side of his face. "Alright... Whatever you say... Ducky." She responded in a slightly amused tone.

"I don't know why you insist on calling me that. I look nothing like a duck Konan." He said in a faux agitated voice.

She grinned playfully and responded with amusement in her tone, "But Ducky~ The back of your hair looks exactly like a duck's butt."

He mock glared at her and replied haughtily, "It does not... Tran-Tran."

Sasuke looked on smugly as she instantly puffed up, annoyance clear on her face. "I dated him one time Sasuke. One freaking time! And Deidara wasn't even a tranny Gosh dammit!" She growled at him.

He laughed and after a second, Konan joined in as well, before she began coughing and wincing. Sasuke felt worry and a small bit of fear work their way into him. How much pain was she really in right now? He reached forward and carefully pulled her into his arms, as she finally stopped. For a moment, all that was heard was the sound of her pained breathing. Then Sasuke spoke up, "Are you okay Konan? Do you need painkillers or something?"

Konan breathed in again and answered in a raspy voice, "I don't need any drugs. Drugs mean needles, and no way in hell am I dealing with needles on top of everything else that's wrong with me."

Sasuke sighed and then smiled a little. That was his Konan, the stubborn and tough when she didn't need to be one. "Konan, you already have an IV attached to your hand. All they would have to do is put a different drug in the bag." He said amused.

Konan blinked and shifted in Sasuke's hold to see her hand. He was right, there was an IV in her hand. "Well in that case, pump me full of 'em. My body hurts like a bitch, especially my throat." She said happily.

Sasuke stared at her and then smiled again, shaking his head. "You're such a dork Konan. I'll go get a nurse." He said, standing up and gently laying her back down on the bed.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he left, and half shouted, "You hang out with me, so what does that make you?!"

"An idiot!" He called back as he slipped out of the room.

He heard her huff and grumble to herself when he leaned against the door, and it took all his willpower not to laugh at her as he walked off. Konan could be such a child sometimes. 'But,' he thought to himself as he turned the corner of the hallway, 'she's my childish Konan.'

*Time Skip*

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and lifted his ringing phone to his ear. He glanced at Konan's sleeping form and felt a small smile slip into his lips. 'She's never going to be hurt by him again. I'll kill him.' He thought, feeling fury build up inside of him.

Sasuke jerked out of his thoughts when his brother's voice came from his phone. "Hello?"

"Itachi, it's Sasuke."

"Sasuke. Why are you calling? Aren't you at Konan's?"

"Something happened with Hidan..."

"What is it?"

"It started with Konan being late. Which was odd in itself because she's never late. After around 20 minutes I drove up to her house and her door was unlocked. When I got inside, I found her on the floor, almost dead. Hidan beat her Itachi, really bad. And then he tried to kill her by strangling her. I was lucky I got there when I did. Anyways, I drove her to the hospital, and they sent her to the emergency room. She has to stay overnight, but she will be coming home with me tomorrow. Oh and we're getting married."

"..."

"Hello, Itachi? Are you there?"

"...I'm here. So you're saying he hurt her? Enough to put her in the hospital overnight? And I thought you two were already dating?"

"Yes... And why?!"

"You two were so obvious Sasuke. She can come over. Also, we will be paying Hidan visit, correct?"

"Shut up. And I wasn't asking for your permission. And yes, we will be."

"Of course you weren't. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

The line went dead, and Sasuke pulled his phone back and shut it off. He glanced at Konan and felt his lips curl up into a smile again. She was his, and she would never be hurt again. Ever. He watched forward to grab her hand, when the doctor from earlier walked in. Sasuke retracted his hand and looked up, annoyed. "Yes?" He asked mildly irritated.

"There's someone here to see her. Normally we'd just allow them in, but given the circumstances, we need to check first. He said his name was Hidan."

Sasuke froze and his expression turned icy. "That's him alright. Do you mind if I have a word with him?" He asked tightly.

The doctor smiled faintly at him. "I wouldn't mind at all." He said.

Sasuke followed the doctor to the front desk, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Hidan waiting outside the hospital front doors. "There you are faggot! Where's my bitch at?" He said as Sasuke walked out, considerably more sober than last time.

Sasuke sneered at him when he responded. "You're not going anywhere near her Hidan. She's not your anything."

Hidan stared at him before cackling loudly. "Sure beanpole. I marked that whore as my own. I can be near her whenever I want to. Or did you not see the bruises on her neck?" He said with a dark smile.

Anger curled in Sasuke's heart and his fingers itched to punch him in his smug face. He had hurt his Konan. He had tried to _kill_ his Konan. And he almost succeeded. If he hadn't shown up... Who knew what would have happened to her. The thought made him feel sick. Sasuke couldn't imagine his life without Konan. He glared at Hidan fiercely, fury laced in his reply, "You will never touch her again. _Ever._ You almost killed her."

"It's a shame I didn't. She's starting to get annoying with this whole living thing. Especially when I always try so hard." Hidan mocked.

Sasuke felt his anger flare up and burn inside of him. "Shut the fuck up!" He roared as he jerked his arm forward.

Hidan's lingering drunkenness became obvious when he was only able stumble in trying to back away from Sasuke. His fist collided with Hidan's face, and he crumpled to the ground, with Sasuke standing over him. "Never again you piece of shit." He said coldly, glaring icily at him.

He slammed his foot into his chest, and heard the breath whoosh out of him. Ignoring Hidan's groans, Sasuke turned around and walked back into the hospital. "He may need some help out there." He said to the particularly smug looking doctor.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." The doctor said smoothly.

Sasuke smiled slightly and began to head back to Konan's room. His knuckles stung slightly, and he felt satisfaction at the memory. 'I hope I knocked out a tooth.' He thought as he slipped back into the room. Konan was still asleep on the bed, curled up in a cute position.

Sasuke smiled and stepped up to the bedside, staring down at Konan. He reached out and lightly brushed his hand against her cheek, reveling in the calmness of the room. Konan shifted in her sleep and nuzzled his hand, a look of happiness on her face.

Sasuke sat back down in the chair, and began stroking her hair, "I promise you Konan... He's never going to hurt you again.." He murmured quietly.

She shifted again, and her eyelids fluttered. Sasuke pulled back his hand and watched as Konan let out a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Ngh... Good morning to you too Sasuke..." She said in a groggy voice.

Sasuke cracked a grin, "It's not quite morning yet Sleeping Beauty." He said amused.

Her face flushed red and her eyes opened slightly. "Stop doing that... Blushing is not my thing Sasuke.."

"I can't help it when you're as adorable as you are."

Konan's face became redder and she groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. "Shut up Ducky. I'm too bad ass for this." Came her slightly muffled voice.

He laughed and pulled the sheet back, revealing a fading red Konan attempting to cover her face with her hands. "Aww, but Tran-Tran, your blush makes you look like a little tomato. And you know how much I love tomatoes~" Sasuke purred.

Her face flamed dark red again and she turned around and slammed her face into her pillow. "Shuuuuttt uuuuuppp you midget!" She moaned.

Sasuke pulled back and frowned in annoyance. "I'll have you know I'm taller than you now, Konan." He huffed.

Konan sat up and grinned, her face still slightly red. "Suuuuurrreeee. I'm still taller Sasuke. We checked like two days ago." she said amused.

Sasuke scoffed. "I remember no such thing."

"Of course you don't... Shorty." She said with a sly smile.

"Hmph. Don't make me come over there." He said loftily.

"As if you're tall enough to even reach me up here." Konan teased again.

Sasuke glare intensified, but then melted away, replaced with a mischievous smile as he came up with an idea. Faster than Konan could comprehend, he hopped up onto the bed and placed a knee on either side of her waist, straddling her. Leaning down, Sasuke whispered, "Who's the short one now, hmm Konan-Chan?"

Konan blinked, and then flushed so red Sasuke was almost afraid that she'd faint. "S-Sasuke?" Inwardly, Konan was cursing up a storm at the situation.

"Yes Konan?" He said smugly.

"What- What are you d-doing?" She stuttered out, still bright red.

"Seeing how red I can make you turn~" Sasuke purred.

He leaned down closer, hovering right over her face. "Seems like tomato red is the darkest. I think maybe I should taste this particular tomato." He whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Her face flamed as red as it could go as he leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly and slowly, still being careful not to hurt her. She responded enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up closer to him, trying to get as close as possible to him. He sat up, pulling Konan with him and setting her in her his lap, never detaching himself from her.

Sasuke was almost delirious with happiness. He had waited so long for this to happen, and now it was. Konan was here, and she loved him and she was kissing him- _and oh my god someone knocked on the door._ Pulling back and breathing heavily, Sasuke glared irritatedly at the door. Konan laughed and quickly untangled herself from Sasuke, gently laying back down. "Glaring at the door isn't going to help anything Sasuke~" she sang.

"Shut up Konan." He ground out as he stood up and opened the door to see the doctor from earlier. "Can we help you?" he said slightly impatiently.

"I need to check on my patient if you don't mind. We took her off the pain medications earlier, and I need to see if she needs more." He responded calmly.

Sasuke huffed and moved out of the way, allowing the doctor to step in. He walked over to the edge of the bed, and pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "I see that you're awake. Are you in any pain? And where?"

Konan shifted uncomfortably on the bed and replied quietly. "I'm a little sore, but I'm fine, really-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Konan. Tell the truth." Sasuke interjected smoothly.

Konan glared over at him, and then sighed heavily. "Alright. Well, I'm still really sore everywhere, and my throat feels pretty jacked up. I don't need anymore painkillers though. It's not that bad."

"Hmm, that's good. Well you should be ready to leave in a few hours as long as you don't hurt yourself until then, and take it easy afterwards." He said, putting his pen away.

Konan nodded and the doctor left, shutting the door behind him. She glanced over at Sasuke who was staring at her. "Don't lie to doctors Konan." He said slowly.

She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah sorry about that. Force of habit." She said.

Sasuke frowned and walked over to the side of her bed. "That shouldn't even be a habit. I should've noticed sooner." He said with a guilty expression.

Konan shook her head and looked up at him. "It's my fault for lying Sasuke. I was the one who didn't tell anyone about it. And it's my fault that I even got hurt in the first-" She was cut off by Sasuke's hand.

He stared at her with a hard look on his face. "Stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault that you got hurt. It's his. You didn't do anything wrong." He said firmly as he pulled his hand back and sat on the bed.

"It's not my fault..?" She said uncomprehendingly. He nodded and she blinked at him as tears began to stream down her face. "B-But I.." Sasuke pulled her close to him and laid down on the bed. "Shhh, Konan." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"I don't understand! Shouldn't it be my fault? I didn't do anything, I just let it happen!" She cried into his chest.

"No Konan it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? It's his fault not yours. I promise." He said soothingly.

She continued to cry into him, shaking hard and mumbling jumbled bunches of words. Sasuke just stroked her hair and whispered quiet reassurances every once in a while. Eventually, she calmed down and took a deep shuddering breath. "I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke... I-I don't kn-know what's wr-wrong with m-me..." She said finally.

Sasuke merely pulled her closer and kissed her forehead softly. "Nothing's wrong with you.. It's okay to be sad Konan..." he said quietly.

She stayed silent for a moment, and then shook her head. "It's really not my fault Sasuke?" She almost whispered.

Sasuke put his chin on top of her head and said gently, "It's really not Konan."

She took another deep breath and stopped shaking. Sasuke continued to hold her tightly and she curled up against him. "Everything's going to be alright Konan..."

*Time Skip*

Konan woke up an hour later, slowly opening her eyes to see Sasuke's peaceful, sleeping face. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, smiling slightly and staring at him.

Konan tilted her head up and leaned in towards him. "Sasuke, time to wake up~" she trilled quietly.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep groaned. He mumbled gibberish and tightened his grip on her. Konan shook her head and grinned at him. "Wake up you idiot." She murmured.

"...no..." He muttered and snuggled closer into the bed.

She sighed and scrunched up her nose, before suddenly smiling widely. She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Sasuke's. He instantly responded and she pulled back happily, watching his eyes open and his face frown. "S'not fair Konan... Goddamn tease..." He groaned out.

"It got you to wake up, didn't it?" She asked cheerfully.

"Mm... It did. But now I'm all riled up." He said with a lazy smirk.

Realization dawned on Konan's face and she narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke..." She warned.

His smirk grew wider, and he moved in close to her. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we." He said, before he pulled her up to his face and kissed her fiercely.

She made a noise of surprise and stiffened, but then relaxed and kissed him back. Her brain became fuzzy and slow, as she slipped her arms around him and moved closer. Sasuke pulled back momentarily and flipped Konan under him, and then attacked her lips again. He put his arms on either side of her face and lifted up grinning down at her. Both were panting heavily and Konan was flushed bright red again. "Hmm... You're all mine Konan. You should wake me up like this everyday." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Konan turned redder and arched her back slightly. "S-Sasuke!" She stuttered out.

"Mm..yes Konan?" He said smoothly while he came back up to her face.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" She questioned nervously, staring up at him.

He grinned and leaned down next to her ear "Whatever you want Konan~" he whispered.

And with that she fainted. Sasuke stared at her for a second before he sat up next to her and sighed. "Damn... Maybe next time..." He muttered to himself as he laid back down and wrapped his arms around her again.

 **A/N: Stopping here for now. More to come at a later date! Reviews are love, and boost my ego!**


End file.
